Golden Fang
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: Everyone are wolves! Taro is the prince of a little clearing in the mountains called Crystal Haven. However after a recent attack from Boss's secondary wolf pack, Taro wants to seek revenge for the death of his father and most of his friends.
1. The First Hunt

The morning air slowly drifted across the sweet smelling field of clovers and violets. Birds woke up and started to happily chirp away, a celebration for the sun raising. Other animals however, were lazy and almost slept the day away. One little animal, an adult jack rabbit however had woken up early. Shaking it's head from the tiredness it sniffed the air... no sign of danger. So quickly and quietly it hopped toward a patch of clover.

Greedily it nibbled on the greens and on the pink of the delicate blossoms, the birds perched on a branch and countiued to sing merrily. The rabbit looked up and countiued to eat away. It didn't mind the birds, they just loved to sing.. that's all. It lowered it's head back to the patch and nibbled.

Closely behind, however, was something.. or someone.. two of them, hiding behind bare bushes. The rabbit stopped to sniff suddenly, the scent was weak so thinking that nothing dangerous was nearby, it payed it's attention back to it's breakfeast. The two unknown figures from the bushes spied on the rabbit.

One of the bluebirds singing had caught something in it's eye, he stopped the chorus and took note of the animals behind the bush. They starred at them, wolves. But this early in the morning? The jack rabbit found it odd that the birds stopped singing so soon, but it countiued to feast. The animals hiding were indeed wolves, but not any kind of wolves. Strange golden wolfs. The oldest was completely orange, with his bushy tail having a small tip of oranginess.

The younger wolf, who looks like he'll completely grow up soon... was different in fur colour. Mainly being white with a golden back. He also had a golden slash of fur, around his eyes. Both wolves were unknown in breed. The oldest countiued to stare at the rabbit, hungrly licking his lips. He turned his head back the the youngest, his son. "Taro, do you remember what I've taught you? This will be your first hunt."

Taro nodded his head. "Yes father." he said. As his father quietly stepped aside so Taro could get prepared, Taro accidently knocked over a pebble with his paw by accident. The rabbit's ears twitched and quickly looked at the bushes. Looking on with a blank stare, the rabbit soon sprang into action and started to hop away. Taro growled angrily at his mistake and dashed toward the rabbit.

Unforuntly, the little rabbit was young and still learning how to jump. Taro was faster.. atlast opening his mouth wide he pounced onto the rabbit and bit into his neck. A small amount of blood splashed out and gently covered Taro's face. The rabbit tried to kick it's way to freedom.. but it made it more tired. Taro grew annoyed and bit harder, the rabbit screeched in pain and suddenly stopped kicking, becoming limb.

Taro's eyes looked down at it. "_...Dead..._" he thought. His father walked up to him and eyed the both of them. Closing his eyes in thought, he smiled and opened them. "Well done my son."

It was a long walk back to the rocky mountains, and since they woke up early.. they were even more tired. Walking on the slippery rocks, avoiding the jagged stones was hard enough for Taro, considering he wasn't used to feel blood dripping from his mouth as he tightly carried his game. After a few hours they stopped in their tracks. Eying the the small, little clearing of fresh grass.. and other fellow wolves sleeping and eating away. They both smiled. Home.

A few of the other wolves had caught something in the air, fresh rabbit meat. Looking up they saw Taro's father and Taro himself, with prey in his mouth. They all smilied, thinking that the rabbit in Taro's mouth was his first catch of the day. Getting up they all gathered around them. One of them was a grown up, completely white female wolf. Kana, Taro's mother. "Welcome home Roberto and Taro." she smiled.

Taro lowered his head to the ground and dropped the rabbit. It was small but it could do for a light breakfeast. Raising his head up and licking the blood from his teeth and mouth, he said "I caught my first hunt."

Picking up his prey, he started to walk toward a tiny ruffle of grass. Where Taro commonly sat down to think, rest... and eat. Stripping the rabbit of it's fur and meat, Taro ate heartily. While eatting he watched a white and brown wolf return from the east of the mountains, carrying some meat from a mountain goat toward his family... a golden wolf and his daughter, a female white and brown wolf. Taro knew them all very well, their names were Maxwell, Pashmina and Penelope. Taro smiled, he loved to watch speical family moments... and spend some time of his own with his parents.

(A/N: In the actual Hamtaro anime, Penelope is white and brown under her skirt.. looking alot like a shorter-earred Maxwell. In this story, I wanted Penelope to be the child of Pashmina and have a father. Who else would had made a good father?)

Looking to his right Taro noticed some of his other friends. Oxnard the white wolf covered with grey spots, eatting away as usual. Snoozer, the brown and white wolf who is sometimes awake, usually only when he's eatting or has to travel... And finally, Jingle.. a golden wolf with a ruff of brown fur on his head. He was often quiet and watched over the little one's.

Finishing the last peice of the rabbit, Taro licked his lips from the blood once more and took head toward his friends. "Hello, Oxnard." Taro said. "Hello, Taro." they all said, smiling.. except for Jingle, he just smiled but Taro took that as a greeting. "How are you? We heard you caught your first game, on your first try!" Oxnard happily exclaimed. "Yeah." Pashmina said walking toward Taro with Maxwell and Penelope following close behind. "Everyone is over joyed." Maxwell said, agreeing to his friends... and mate.

"Aw, it's nothing really." Taro said, growing embarrased. "Well it's only fair that everyone celebrates, you are the prince of our territory... and you're growing up, so it's good news that you've hunted something." Snoozer said, slowly opening his eye and closing it when he finished. Even through he was constantly in slumber land, he could always hear just fine. "Well if you say so." Taro said.

In the middle of the huge clearing was Kana and Roberto, keeping eyes on the pack.. and their surrondings. Roberto however was watching his son, he sighed and Kana noticed. "Is there something the matter, Roberto?" she asked. Roberto however couldn't hear her as he watched Taro. Kana gently nudged him, this startled Roberto a bit but he quickly came to his senses. "Wha? What is it?" he asked. "Is there something the matter?" Kana repeated.

"Oh no... it's just..." Roberto said, as he turned to look at Taro again.. rough-playing with the others.. for fun. "Taro is growing older everyday... I am happy and proud for him, but as he grows.. so do we. I sometimes have nightmares that we'll miss the day when he becomes king.. without us being there." Kana frowned, she agreed. But quickly she cheered up. "We're not that old, so cheer up.. we shouldn't be thinking of that."

Roberto smiled and looked back to his mate, his queen. "Thank you, you always do provide helpful advice. And you're right." Kana smiled too, she adored to help out with all sorts of problems.. whether they were emotional or not.


	2. Unexpected

A few days had pasted since Taro had hunted down his first meal, all on his own. By now Taro had caught many different kinds of animals from larger rabbits to deer. He was becoming more skilled, and was always happy to share his game to his friends.

And of course, everyone was proud... except one jealous wolf of the pack, a wolf named Boss. Boss was another strange-kind of wolf like the others, his fur was mostly tan but he had a black mussle and a black tail. Boss would often be found laying down under the shade of a huge rock in Crystal Haven, the name of the mountain's small clearing. While laying down there, he often starred at Taro... quietly glowing at him, but not loud enough for anyone to hear him.

Boss despised Taro, because a long time ago... when Boss was friends with Roberto the Crystal Haven king, Roberto promised Boss that he'll one day be the new king. But Roberto made that promise before he had met Kana, and later had a few puppies togather.. and eventally decided that Taro was fit enough to be the future king. Boss was shocked and outragged, that he grew coldly and fierce at Robeto, Kana, Taro and most of the other wolves in pack. That only caused Roberto to treat Boss coldly toward him too, treating Boss the way he's treating the others. However Boss was never banished from the pack.

Boss had planned ahead through, he was secertly a leader in another pack. So just in case he was banished from this pack, the main one he was in, he would have another pack to go to. He coutiued to lay there, his mind deep in thought. He looked up and saw Taro rough-playing with the others again. "_Child's play, Taro is growing older almost everyday... he should be studying how to keep things in order, in his soon-to-be territory. I had studied long and hard.. but it never came to good use, when Taro was born._"

Robeto was keeping a steady eye on the members of the pack, he watched the west and east while Kana watched the north and south. Roberto noticed Boss, laying down in the shade, in the same usual spot he layed everyday. Boss, even through was slightly being treated as grass, was still a guard of the pack, patroling the mountain heights for anything. Roberto looked a a mountain's edge, eyeing the wolfs who patroled. "_Boss should be up there..._" Roberto thought to himself. He gotten up and walked toward Boss.

Boss noticed Roberto coming toward him. "What now?" he growled angrily at Roberto. "Save your barks when you need it." Roberto replied, coldly to him as usual. "Why arn't you helping our wolf patrol in the mountains? I gave that job to you since you first joined your pack, and ever since I've annouced my son, Taro's royality, you've been laying there lazily."

"This is your first time to notice that?" Boss asked, he turned his head away from Roberto. "I've noticed many times, but thought that you need rest, alot of rest to make it alot of years' worth. I do believe you've fully recovered by anything by now." Roberto replied. "Hah, as if I'd care about a patrol team." Boss said, chuckling. "What?" Roberto asked.

"You've angered me alot of times, espically our pack, the queen and my children. And now you're quitting the patrol?" "Yes." Boss replied. "But why?" Roberto asked. "Why are you quitting the patrol? Also, why having you been acting detestive to the others?"

Boss slowly gotten up, his face looked buring mad again. "If you want to know so much, then I'll tell you. You promised me that I would be the next future king, but until Taro was born you forgot about our deal. I was so angry that I ended up acting coldly to the others, then you started to treat me like crap. DO YOU SEE WHY I'M ANGRY NOW! I HATE YOU AND YOUR SON!" Boss yelled, as the mountain echoed his voice for awhile. The rest of the pack heard him and turned their heads to Roberto and Boss.

Several wolves gasped, espically Roberto. He couldn't believe what Boss said, but he believed it. "Go." Roberto sternly said. "This is the last straw that I let you speak like that, you are banished from Crystal Haven." Boss walked his way to one of the few exists. "I don't care, I will go... can't stand this place." Boss said to himself as he walked out, still filled with much anger. The pack watched on as he walked off, Roberto and Taro couldn't keep their eyes off of him. Roberto sighed and walked back to the clearing's center. Taro was still surprised after what he heard Boss said. "_He hated me, just because I'm going to be the future king?_"

Roberto sat next to Kana and sat down, Roberto was still looking out rated. "Roberto?" Kana asked worried. "...I can't believe what Boss said, hating our pack.. just because, I decided for Taro to become king." "Was there a reason why you and Boss made that deal?" Kana asked, Roberto had never told her about the past of him and Boss before. "No... Boss was my friend, and suggested it... I guess I kinda agreed." Roberto sighed, laying down sulking.

Boss was still walking out of the mountains, returning to a forest where his other pack resides waiting for him. Unlike Roberto, Boss had not calmed down. The whole scene was still spinning around his head, the more he thought of it.. the more outragged he became. And finally, he snapped it. Stopping in his tracks, he thought again. "_...I must get revenge... my pack is strong enough... Roberto... Taro... I SHALL BE THE NEW KING!"_ Boss runs off, faster as he heads toward his forest.

Night soon fell, and since the wolves have been awake at daytime mostly, they've all been tired for awhile. Many of the wolves were sleeping, except half of the patrol wolves. Taro was sleeping in his usual bloody, patch of grass.. from all the meat he's been eatting there. Roberto and Kana were fast asleep aswell. Maxwell and Pashmina was awake, watching over sweet Penelope. Oxnard asleep, dreaming of tasty meat and Snoozer was strangly awake. Taro wasn't completely fast asleep through, his ears twitched as he listened with his eyes closed. It was a safe night, or so it seemed.

Above them, hidden in an unguarded mountain cliff was Boss, and his pack of black wolves and timber wolves. All watching everyone below. Half of the black wolves were quietly growling and were ready to pounce, they haven't ate in awhile.. and were longing for fresh meat. The timber wolves however were patient, waiting for their pack leader's commands. "At last..." Boss said, smiling sinisterly. "They are completely unaware of us." "Master, when can we spring into action? I'm starving!" one black wolf asked. "...Soon." Boss said, he waited for the right moment. "...Kill them, now."

The black wolves and timber wolves barked loudly and rushing down the not-so-steep hills they started to attack. The Crystal Haven wolves were startled, and knew what they were outnumbered.. as there was more than fifty of them, but they had no choice but to fight back. The howlers and screams quickly woke up most of the wolves who decided to help. Unforuntly, the timber wolves and black wolves were stronger... Boss sat at the top, watching them. His face stayed emotionless as his pack kicked, biten and even scratched the other pack, alot of the wolves quickly died.. even the black and timber wolves. Boss was espically pleased when he saw a timber wolf bite into a young puppy's arm and ripped it off.

Taro, Kana, Roberto and Taro's friends countiued to fight, even through they were sadden by the sight of their dying pack. Even the timber wolves and and black wolves, they felt sorry for when they died. While biting and kicking back the attackers, Roberto and Taro noticed a wolf high in the cliffs starring at them. And suddenly, they knew the cause of the attack. "BOSS!" Roberto shouted as him. Roberto dodged most of the wolves and ran up the mountain, Taro responded by following him.

Rushing up the slippery rocks to the top, Roberto slipped alot. But he didn't care, he was too outragged to think about slipping off. As he pushed himself up, Boss started at him. The rocks were a little too hard to climb and too slippery for Taro, it was going to take awhile for him. The rest of the rivalry wolves were too busy to fight to help tjeir master, besides... they knew he didn't need any help.

Roberto slowly walked up to Boss, but still a little farther away from him. Their eyes were both locked on eachother. Taro couldn't help but stop his struggling to climb to watch his father and Boss. "...We meet again, Roberto." Boss said. "Boss, is this your doing? Sending a large pack of wolves at us?" Roberto snapped at him. "Yes, I was secerly part of two packs, yours and my very own." Boss snickered as he gotten up from his sitting postion. Roberto had a disgusted face, it was true... Boss had planned this all along, just because Roberto didn't kept his promise. "...I can't believe you're that selfish, just to have a spot on the royal wolf line." Was all Roberto could say. Both Roberto and Boss started to circle around eachother, still keeping their eyes locked on eachother.

"So what? I would never do this if you hadn't made that promise to me in the first place." Boss replied, his teeth shown as he growled. "That promise was made very early before I meet Kana." Roberto said, the circle went a little faster. Taro couldn't help but hang onto the cliffs, he felt that he shouldn't interrupt them. "A promise is a promise, and is never meant to be broken. I heard that when you taught pups how to be social. And you went ahead and broken it." Boss argued back. Roberto had now snapped it, this was the last straw. The screaming of pain made his blood boil even warmer and now, he had to put a stop to Boss... to stop this fighting. Roberto dashed at Boss, quicker then a wink.

Boss was quick however from his life-long training of being part of the wolf patrol, quickly he pounced at Roberto biting into his mussle. That sent them both tubbling into a rock. Roberto felt the most pain, he is an old wolf. Roberto raised his feet to kick Boss off, but Boss's grip on his mussle was greater... causing the teeth to skid off the mussle making bigger cuts as Boss flew off. "Aurgh!" Roberto screamed as the pain, the rest of the wolves heard it and stopped to watch. Hamtaro's look was frightend at the sight of blood, flying everywhere as Boss and Roberto countiued to battle... biting, kicking, pouncing and swipping at eachother. And unforuntly, Boss looked like he was winning.

Boss and Roberto suddenly stopped to take a quick gander at eachother once more. Roberto was breathing tiredlessly, but he was determined to win... for his pack and territory. "Feeling tired?" Boss joked, he chuckled to himself lightly. "NEVER!" Roberto shouted at him. "I will never give up to defend my pack from any source of danger!" Boss frowned with a disgusted look on his face. "Oh how touching." he said, coldly. Roberto was quickly talking quick few gasps of air before he countiued. Knowing that the time is right, Boss ran up to Roberto and clawed at him... which sent Roberto backwards...

"NO!" Taro shouted as Boss gave one more quick swip at Roberto. He gasped when he felt the end of the cliff. He lost his balance and fell down the tall cliff. While rolling down the cliff's walls which brutely scraped his body, drawing more blood his body fell smack on a boulder as he countiued to roll down, causing the boulder to come loose and roll after Roberto.

"FATHER!" Taro screamed. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he noticed his father's paw, slightly outside the boulder with blood leaking out of it. Every other single wolf, even the rival wolf pack gasped in disbelieve. "...Nooooo..." Penelope quietly said to herself. Now Taro was outragged, more than outragged. He growled deeply in his throat as he scramble up the rocky path. The only thing in his mind was to kill Boss. "Oh look, another soon-to-be-victom." Boss taunted, he was tired after the last fight... but the next wolf on his list, is going to be Taro. "Boss, how could you?" Taro shouted at him. "Taro was once your friend, and don't you have another pack? Being their leader is fine, you didn't had to kill my father."

"You are the prince of all wolfdom, being a leader of pack dosen't make me king of that pack, it just makes me the leader." Boss replied. "You still have much to learn, but it's shame that you'll never learn them... for I am about to kill you before you become the next king." Taro and Boss growled, Taro's question was answered... and now, the second battle was about to begin...

Taro ran up to Boss, he wasn't as fast as his father... but he didn't care, he had to seek revenge. Unforuntly, his slower speed allowed Boss to quickly turn around to kick Taro with his powerful front legs, sending him flying into that same rock. "Graah..." Taro grunted as he felt his head smash into the rock. The world started to spin around him as he grew weaker and weaker... and he fainted. There was a long silence. Boss walked up in front of him and looked down, doing nothing but starring. "...Not now, it's dishonest to attack when he's unexpecting like this." Boss muttered. "I will see you again, soon... and I'll kill you the next time."

Boss walked back to the front of the cliff. "Let's return home, I've decided to countiue my fight for the throne at a later time." Boss called to his comrades. And as quickly as they had came, they all left soundly. And then sounds of grieving and mourning were heard, loud.


	3. Darkdream

Morning had broke out, I opened my eyes to see the bright light. My body felt weak, was it because of the attack.. or because of my greiving for my father? I had to get up, and when I did.. I noticed that the rock I had flown into was covered in dried-up blood. My head hurt, but I could think normally. I am thankful for that.

I looked down below from the cliff I was standing on, my wolf pack were still crying over their family and friends. I couldn't blame them. Thousands of lifeless bodies from the wolves of the pack, the black wolves and timber wolves, were laying on the ground. Never had I ever seen such a sight of blood and corspes. It was almost too unbearable to look at it. I looked back to where the boulder was, my father under it. Several of the wolves were trying to push the boulder off of Roberto. The last two siblings of mine were helping them.

My brother's name is Scarlet, for his golden pigment colour was a very dark red. He looks a bit like my father except his head, legs and tail were white. He is the oldest of my brothers and sisters. My sister named Jewel was completely white, but had a very stylish line that run from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. The rest of my siblings were killed in the tragic battle, they had odd colouring of orange and white too. Mother said she was an artic wolf, but my father had no idea what breed he was.

I heard grunting of cooperation of pushing, it snapped me out of my thoughts. The wolves were finally pushing the boulder off of my father. And when they did, I was shocked at

the resulting sight. My face grew disgusted, my father... was the only one who had a corpse that was the most horrid-looking. His blood and insides that were all squished smelt worse too. Quickly the others had to take his body away, to find a good place to put him in peace. I could tell they didn't liked it either.

I walked down the cliff, slowly with depression. I saw my friends, they were all alive. I was grateful as I wandered toward them. I passed alot of the remaining wolves, and my mother.. who was resting. She was very injured and sick. I felt like crying, but I didn't wanted to show my tears. Instead I looked forlornly at my mother and the others, espically the weak, sick and dead.

Jingle was the first to notice me. "Hello..." he calmly said. His voice didn't have much of doubt, but his eyes could tell me everything as he looked sorrowfully at the very few last pups. There was only three, and before there was twelve pups. Oxnard, Maxwell, Pashmina, Penelope and Snoozer greeted me. We kept quiet for awhile as we sat down, doing nothing at all.

I looked down toward the ground, the grass was trampled and still wet from blood and tears. It would take a long time for the dead grass to regrow. I turned my head around me, crumbled rocks was everywhere. Crystal Haven looked of in ruins, it didn't even look like it would return to it's former glory. Would our wolf clan have to go on the run for a new place to call home? Possibly. But it will be hard to leave since many of the wolves were born and raised here. Their first home. I laid down to the ground and closed my eyes in thought. The ground was as uncomfortable as it looked, it felt of my one speical place where I usually went to eat. Except it was everywhere and I couldn't escape from it, unless I left Crystal Haven. Then I difted off to slumber.

During my silent rest, I had a dream.

_I dashed about the empty blackness, there was no beginning nor end. I rushed off here and there, I came to a sudden stop. I huffed and puffed, gasping for air as I franticly looked around my surrondings. But nothing was there, yet my ear ringed on with horrifling sounds of battle and killing. It sounded just like the fight yesterday._

Outside of my dream, I grunted. My friends heard me from afar. They knew I was having a dream... a dream that a pup would call a... darkdream. They watched almost as

they knew the fear I was having. My dream countiued on wihthout a stop.

_I sprung into action again and ran west, yet the sounds of battle never did quiet down. Instead the sounds became louder and louder, I shook my head side to side looking_

_for an exit. This caused my eyesight to become burly, mixed in with the howling andy yelping of death. I couldn't bear it anymore as I let my weak legs drop me to the ground. I shut my eyes tighter as I swelled up in tears._

"...Taro?" Oxnard worridly asked me, he saw my eyes shut tighter then before. Penelope ran up to my face and saw the water dripping down from my muzzle. "He's... crying?" she timidly asked. The others caught up to her and saw that she was right. My body was reacting my dream, all on it's own. And I couldn't stop at all.

_"...Why..." I weakly said to myself. I opened one eye, and the worst part that I feared was there. I saw Boss wrestling with my father, my darkdream was reacting the entire fight. The only difference was when Boss did the finishing blow to him by chomping brutely on his neck. I heard a large cracking sound and my father fell to the ground dead. "No.. not again... why in this dream..." I wailed. Boss looked up and saw me. He took one step and another. He kept on coming closer to me without any_

_stop._

Oxnard, Pashmina, Penelope, Jingle and Maxwell looked at eachother with caution. They heard me mumbling what I said during my frighting dream. Oxnard placed a paw on my backside and started to shake me left and right gently. "Taro... wake up.. please..." he asked me, as if I could hear him. But my ears was blinded by sudden deaf. I couldn't hear a thing in the outside world. A few of the other wolves saw what was happening and walked up to my friend's side. They started to watch me closely.

_I locked my eyes on Boss' face. I heavly breathed in and out, was he going to do something far worse? Boss closed his eyes and chuckled. "You show alot of fear in your_

_face. A true wolfblood-born would never act like that. Get up fool." I stayed quite and still as the empty grounds below me. "Very well, you shall die as the under dog you ARE!" He beared his large fangs and pounced toward me._

My eyes shot wide open, I made a sudden gasp. I looked around, I was back. It was all a dream. I calmed down a little, then I finally noticed everyone crowding around me with confused and startled looks. "Taro are you alright?" Penelope chirped. I weakly stepped up and reasurred her. "I am fine now." I said. "My guess is that you had a darkdream." Pashmina added. "Yes." I replied. "It reacted the fighting... for the most part."

I completely settled down now and sat back down with my head high up to the sky. Then I realized something. My darkdream, did it have... a meaningful message? I looked back to my pack, I saw everything that I saw before. It didn't change, and it looked like it will never change. Seeing all this blood and tears swelled up sorrowness

in my body and soul. Then another shreiking image crossed my mind, what if Boss and his pack attacked again or other wolf packs out there? Boss is blood-thristy, and has to be stopped. I figured out the message my dream had.

I scrambled up the cliff and stood in front of everyone. "I have an annoucement!" I barked, as if my father would. Everyone turned their attention toward me. I breathed in deeply to settle myself down. "Boss had indeed betrayed us all yesterday night. My most recent darkdream had gave me a horrifing dream. We must all be prepared if Boss decides to attack, he may also attack other wolf packs aswell. So I will avenge the deaths of my father and friends by searching for his whereabouts. Me and a few others shall travel and attack him. We may day during our journey, or at the end. But we shall not give up."

Everyone shouted and nodded their agreement. "I leave Tigerscar in charge while I am gone. Please volunteer if you wish to travel with me."

Alot of the wolves started to discuss to see who goes and stays. Taro heard alot of wolves choosing to stay. Suddenly Oxnard jumped up and ran up the cliff, choosing to stand beside Hamtaro. Atlast he reached the top, panting and said. "Taro is my best friend, where he goes I will go. Roberto was also a good friend of mine." Then Maxwell, Pashmina, Penelope, Snoozer, Jingle, Scarlet and Tara came up too. They all declared. "We agree! And we shall go with our best friend Taro!"


End file.
